The peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPARs) are metabolic sensors regulating the expression of genes involved in glucose and lipid homeostasis. Agonists of the PPARα subtype, such as LOPID® (gemfibrozil) and TRICOR® (fenofibrate), and agonists of the PPARγ subtype, such as AVANDIA® (rosiglitazone maleate), are used for the treatment of dyslipidemia and diabetes, respectively. Another member of this nuclear receptor family, the peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor delta (PPAR delta or PPARδ) is also a necessary transcription factor reported to be involved in regulating genes involved in lipid metabolism and energy expenditure. PPAR delta has been shown to act as a “gateway” receptor modulating the expression of the other PPARs (Shi et al., 2002, Proc Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 99(5) 2613-2618). Each receptor subtype has a distinct tissue distribution: 1) PPARα shows the highest expression in liver, 2) PPARγ appears primarily in adipose tissue, and 3) PPARδ has the widest distribution—ubiquitously in adult rat (Braissant et al., 1996, Endocrinology 137(1): 354-366) and in all the human tissues tested to date, including liver, kidney, abdominal adipose and skeletal muscle (Auboeuf et al., 1997 Diabetes 46(8): 1319-1327).
The peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor alpha (PPAR alpha or PPARα) is a necessary transcription factor regulating genes relating to fatty acid metabolism and insulin action. The genes regulated by PPAR alpha include enzymes involved in the beta-oxidation of fatty acids, the liver fatty acid transport protein, and apo A1, an important component of high density lipoproteins (HDL). Selective, high affinity PPAR alpha agonists increase hepatic fatty acid oxidation, which in turn decreases circulating triglycerides and free fatty acids.
Examples of known PPAR alpha agonists variously useful for hyperlipidemia, diabetes, or atherosclerosis include fibrates such as fenofibrate (Fournier), gemfibrozil (Parke-Davis/Pfizer, Mylan, Watson), clofibrate (Wyeth-Ayerst, Novopharm), bezafibrate, and ciprofibrate and ureidofibrates such as GW 7647, GW 9578, and GW 9820 (GlaxoSmithKline).
Diabetes is a disease caused, or contributed to, by multiple factors and characterized by hyperglycemia which may be associated with increased and premature mortality due to an increased risk for microvascular and macrovascular diseases such as nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, atherosclerosis, polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS), hypertension, ischemia, stroke, and heart disease. Type I diabetes (IDDM) results from genetic deficiency of insulin, the hormone regulating glucose metabolism. Type II diabetes is known as non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), and is due to a profound resistance to insulin regulatory effect on glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, i.e., muscle, liver and adipose tissue. This insulin resistance or reduced insulin sensitivity results in insufficient insulin activation of glucose uptake, oxidation and storage in muscle and inadequate insulin repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue as well as glucose production and secretion in liver. Many Type II diabetics are also obese, and obesity is believed to cause and/or exacerbate many health and social problems such as coronary heart disease, stroke, obstructive sleep apnoea, gout, hyperlipidemia, osteoarthritis, reduced fertility, and impaired psychosocial function.
A class of compounds, thiazolidinediones (glitazones), have been suggested to be capable of ameliorating many symptoms of NIDDM by binding to the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) family of receptors. They increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of NIDDM resulting in correction of the elevated plasma levels of glucose, triglycerides and nonesterified free fatty acids without any occurrence of hypoglycemia. However, undesirable effects have occurred in animal and/or human studies including cardiac hypertrophy, hemadilution and liver toxicity.
Many PPARγ agonists currently in development have a thiazolidinedione ring as a common structural element. PPARγ agonists have been demonstrated to be extremely useful for the treatment of NIDDM and other disorders involving insulin resistance. Troglitazone, rosiglitazone, and pioglitazone have been approved for treatment of Type II diabetes in the United States. There is also some indication that benzimidazole-containing thiazolidinedione derivatives may be used to treat irritable bowel disorder (IBD), inflammation, and cataracts (JP 10195057).
Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is prevalent in the world and is often associated with other disease states such as diabetes and obesity. Many population studies have attempted to identify the risk factors for CVD; of these, high plasma levels of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), high plasma levels of triglycerides (>200 mg/dl), and low levels of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) are considered to be among the most important. Currently, there are few therapies targeting low HDL-C and triglycerides.
Recently, potent ligands for PPARδ have been published, providing a better understanding of its function in lipid metabolism. The main effect of these compounds in db/db mice (Leibowitz et al., 2000, FEBS Lett. 473(3):333-336) and obese rhesus monkeys (Oliver et al. 2001, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98(9):5306-5311) was an increase in high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) and a decrease in triglycerides, with little effect on glucose (although insulin levels were decreased in monkeys). HDL-C removes cholesterol from peripheral cells through a process called reverse cholesterol transport. The first and rate-limiting step, a transfer of cellular cholesterol and phospholipids to the apolipoprotein A-I component of HDL, is mediated by the ATP binding cassette transporter A1 (ABCA1) (Lawn et al., 1999, J. Clin. Investigation 104(8): R25-R31) PPARδ activation has been shown to increase HDL-C level through transcriptional regulation of ABCA1 (Oliver et al., 2001, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98(9): 5306-5311). Through induction of ABCA1 mRNA expression in macrophages, PPARδ agonists may increase HDL-C levels in patients and remove excess cholesterol from lipid-laden macrophages, thereby inhibiting the development of atherosclerotic lesions. Existing therapy for hypercholesterolemia includes the statin drugs, which decrease LDL-C but show little effect on HDL-C, and the fibrates, the PPARα agonists that have low potency and induce only modest HDL-C elevation. In addition, like the fibrates, PPARδ agonists may also reduce triglycerides, an additional risk factor for cardiovascular disease and diabetes. Elevated free fatty acid level has been shown to contribute to insulin resistance and progression of diabetes (Boden, G. PROCEEDINGS OF THE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICAN PHYSICIANS (1999 May-June), 111(3), 241-8).
Examples of known PPAR delta agonists variously useful for hyperlipidemia, diabetes, or atherosclerosis include L-165041 (Leibowitz et al., 2000) and GW501516 (Oliver et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America (2001), 98(9), 5306-5311). Treatment of differentiated THP-1 monocytes with GW501516 induced ABCA1 mRNA expression and enhanced cholesterol efflux from these cells.